Breaking The Habit
by xfb490
Summary: Oneshot, Songfic, Suicidefic Kyo finds a cd that isnt his and listens to it while contemplating his life. He choses what he thinks his in only path. Kyoru


A/N: Hmm, my first song fic, and here, I really don't like song fics, but this has been in my head for a while so its time to get it out and for get about it. Took long enough. Anyway, this will also be a one-shot. Therefore it will be the only story I have completed… Wow, that's pretty sad.

Kyo's POV 

I turned on the radio in my room and flipped through the stations searching for a song I like. None came up, as usual. The music I listen to is usually not on the radio but I've gotten used to that by now. I took out my Walkman and flipped through my CD collection. None of them seemed remotely interesting at the moment.

_Wait, that's not mine…_

I looked at the CD in my hand, apparently called 'Linkin Park', and flipped it over. On the back was the name Momiji Sohma. I figured since it was Momiji's that it was American Music because that's what he listens to.

I put it in my Walkman, put the headphones over my ears, and put the CD on shuffle so it would play in a random order, just like my life, random and messed up.The first song started.

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

_Heh, sounds like my childhood, and now I guess. I can think about my mother's suicide and know that It's my fault. My fault that I was born under that cat, and that I have a hideous spirit inside. By keeping in me in my room you could keep that spirit away from others. I guess I only recently had a chance to start again. Tohru…_

_  
_  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

Battles always choose huh? Since I was a kid I was told the child of the rat was bad and that he hated me, I guess that's why I hate him. And I'm going to be locked up unless I beat him. That battle was one I chose, I thought I would be able to beat him no problem. Am I confused? Yea, I guess I am. With life, and why the cat chose me, and with Tohru. I love her right? Tohru…

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

_What is worth fighting for? Is Anything worth fighting for? Yes, my freedom. Scream, instigate, and say what I don't mean pretty much explains me. I'll yell at her and definitely say things I don't mean. I always pick a fight with that damned rat too. How I got this way? I was born this way, maybe its my old man's fault. Damn him. Could I stop being this way?_

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

_Tohru is the cure isn't she? But I hide from her, always hide from her, that or I yell at her. No more options, there is always an option, the one my mother chose. Suicide, would I be like mother? Is suicide an option? It always is…_

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

_I was confused, but I think I found the answer. The same answer my mother found, a way to escape the pain, I can do this. _I turned off the shuffle and put the song on repeat.

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

_I'll break the habit of hurting her, others, and myself; maybe I can be happy, she can be happy. And I'll do it tonight, that way I can't run away from the only path left._

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

_This IS how it ends isn't it? With death. It's all my fault…_

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

_I can do this._

I tossed the headphones aside and headed into the bathroom and took out a razor, I slipped it in my pocket. I got on Shigure's computer quickly to find and copy the lyrics from the song onto a piece of paper.

I went into the room and scribbled on the bottom: Tohru, I love you, I'm sorry; it's better this way. Tohru, you are like your mother, now I am like mine. –Kyo

I slit my wrists and after a little while slipped into a world of darkness hopefully never to wake again.

End Kyo's POV Regular POV

Tohru walked into Kyo's room to tell him that dinner was ready. She had made his favorite, cod fish and rice.

"Kyo?" she said softly seeing him lay on the bed peacefully as if he were asleep. She was about to leave until she saw the bed spread covered in a red liquid. She walked over to the bed and found that liquid to be blood.

She screamed out for him causing the rest of the household, including Momiji who was there for dinner, to run up to Kyo's room. Shigure got there first and saw the blood.

"Momiji, Yuki, go downstairs now." He said sternly, completely out of character.

"But-" Momiji started.

"NOW." They went.

He walked over to Tohru who was crying loudly and hard. Shigure saw a piece of paper on the desk and read it over. Then he read it out loud to Tohru. She just started crying again.

"I'm going to go call Hatori, I'll be right back Tohru." He said, but she didn't respond. He heard her saying quietly that everyone she loves dies. Not seeming to grasp the fact the he killed himself.

Hatori came quickly, Hatsuharu came with him. The Sohma doctor went upstairs quickly and sent Tohru down.

"Haru, what's going on?" Momiji asked, not knowing. Haru glanced at Yuki who, as Momiji, was clueless to the situation.

Haru looked at the floor. "Kyo committed suicide." He said quietly. Momiji fell to the floor in shock and started to cry. Yuki stood there stunned, and Haru sat down letting a few tears escape his eyes.

A few minutes later Hatori came downstairs and said that Kyo was officially dead. Momiji cried harder, Haru let more tears form and Yuki was still in shock.

"Where is Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

Hatori said he would get her since he was going upstairs anyway to get his doctor bag. After another minute he came downstairs with a shocked look on his face.

"Tohru killed her self too. She left a note." Hatori read it out loud, "I am joining my mother in heaven, and I hope to see the one I love most, Kyo. I'm sorry, don't be sad. –Tohru"

They had lost two in only a matter of hours; the Sohmas would never be the same.

They called the rest of the family, along with Hanajima and Arisa, and told them the bad news. They all came by Shigure's to mourn their losses. A few days later, and many many tears later Kyo and Tohru were buried, side-by-side, like they would have wanted.

Kyo's gravestone read:

Kyo Sohma

(1988-2005)

Died for a loved one when he should have lived for her instead.

And Tohru's:

Tohru Honda-Sohma

(1989-2005)

Reunited with the three she loves most.

A/N ok, well that's a wrap. So sad, so sad. Please Review.

Don't own fruits basket, besides all the mangas and dvds, and don't own linkin park, besides all the cds.

Out: 7/30/05

Edited: 1/20/07


End file.
